


A Beautiful Dream

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [35]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You turned to me, gave me a smile and then suddenly you were holding me in your arms, the scent of your shampoo filling my nostrils and I could taste your toothpaste on my tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Egy gyönyörű álom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075603) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #43 Spring.  
> Beta-ed by demonslave666.

You were in my dream last night. It was a beautiful dream. We were holding hands and lying on the freshly cut grass in my family's backyard, breathing in the scent of flowers and gentle breeze. It was spring. The birds were chirping loudly on the trees and small bugs and butterflies would land on our naked arms only to fly away a second later.

It was a special dream. It's not like I hadn't dreamed of you before, because I have numerous times. But in this dream we were together, just you and me in our backyard and nothing else mattered, the world was nonexistent to us. We weren't Uruha and Reita, we were just... us. Kouyou and Akira.

The spring air filled my lungs and I'd never felt so alive before. Even if it wasn't exactly real.

You turned to me, gave me a smile and then suddenly you were holding me in your arms, the scent of your shampoo filling my nostrils and I could taste your toothpaste on my tongue.

But it ended way too soon. The alarm clock unmercifully took my dream away and pulled me back into realty. The magical spring afternoon in our backyard that'll never become true was gone.

You smile at me and pat me on the shoulder when you enter the practice room, giving me the same friendly look you always would. You don't notice that something has changed inside of me.

You have no idea how much you mean to me... Until last night I wasn't aware of it either. But now I wish you knew just as well as I do.

If only I had the courage to tell you...


End file.
